


Drabble 1

by aoyamayuuga



Series: Alphabet Soup [1]
Category: World Trigger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoyamayuuga/pseuds/aoyamayuuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#Light spoiler for the Invasion Arc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> 19\. Startle

"Kitora!" Konami wailed, "I was so worried!"

"Senpai- senpai, I can't breathe," Kitora wheezed as Konami crushed her in her arms. 

"Imagine," Konami said, pulling back far enough just to grab Kitora's face between her hands, "if they hadn't found a way to fix this! What if they had turned this perfectly round and beautiful face into- into a square! Oh god, your poor nose would have-"

"Senpai, really I'm fine," Kitora said tiredly as Konami pulled her into another bone crushing hug ( _and how does a high school girl have so much strength in those arms_ , Kitora wondered). Konami wailed once more and Kitora could do nothing but sigh. _This was gonna take a while_ , she thought before giving up and lightly patting Konami's back.

**Author's Note:**

> Set after the Invasion Arc and before Osamu wakes up in the hospital.


End file.
